


Dark Kingdom Tales

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: AU Sailor Moon [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Author's note: This series is the sequel to my other series, Tales from the Silver Millennium. This one is my version of how the NA episode 13; Fight to the Finish should have turned out.





	1. Jadeite

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This series is the sequel to my other series, Tales from the Silver Millennium. This one is my version of how the NA episode 13; Fight to the Finish should have turned out.

        Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Mars stood at the edge of the runway staring fearfully at the spot where Jadeite and Tux had fallen into the ocean. All were silent for what seemed to be an eternity for each of them. A few seconds later, one of Tux's roses floated to the surface.

        "Tuxedo!" they all said, praying silently he wasn't dead.

        "Tuxedo Mask -- Is he --?" Mars said unable to finish the awful question.

        "Tuxedo Mask-sama! IIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAA!" shouted Moon as she ran towards the water.

        "Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled running after her not sure what she'd do in her present state of mind.

        "Sailor Moon! Usagi-chan! Get a hold of yourself!" said Mercury grabbing her arm.

        "You'd only be helping those nega-scum, if you get killed too you baka!" said Mars grabbing her other arm.

        "Hanase! (Let go!) I don't care anymore! I can't believe he's dead! I've got to save him!" With that, she struggled out of their grip with un-before seen strength and leapt into the deep, icy ocean.

        "Usagi!" shouted Mars and Mercury.

        "Sailor Moon!" yelled Luna.

        Neither the human girls nor the cat could believe what she had done. All they could do was stare at the slowly fading ripples left from the splash Sailor Moon had made upon diving into the water.

        Both senshi and the cat were frozen; rooted to where they stood as the ripples disappeared. None of them could neither speak nor move.

        Suddenly there was a huge splash as Jadeite rose from the water, laughing triumphantly. In his arms was the unconscious form of --

        "Sailor Moon!" cried the senshi and Luna.

        "What did you do to her, you monster!" yelled Mercury.

        "You girls are really pathetic! Did you think you could beat me? Hah! Not even your precious Tuxedo Mask could defeat me! Now all that's left of him is that stupid rose!" Jadeite laughed hysterically.

        "We  _can_  defeat you Jadeite!" said Mars.

        "Hai! Together we fight for love and justice and together we are invincible!" said Mercury.

        "Down with Jadeite and the Dark Kingdom!" shouted both girls.

        "Pretty speech making ladies, but that's all it is, pretty words. Now see  _my_  power!"

         Before either of the girls could use her powers, Jadeite caused one of the jets to move and it chased them down the runway.

        "Don't be fooled by that jet. Our enemy is the one moving the jet," said Luna as she ran with the senshi.

        Mars stopped in her tracks. "Luna's right. We need to distract the jet somehow," she said to Mercury who had stopped shortly after her.

        "I'll handle it," she said.

        Before Luna or Mars could stop her, she launched her bubble attack. "Shabon... SPRAY!!" The whole area was covered in a dense fog. They could barely see their hands in front of their faces.

        Jadeite appeared on the runway, still carrying Sailor Moon's still form. "Huh? Where'd they go?" he said looking for Mars and Mercury.

        "Right here creep!" The fog cleared a little to reveal Mercury standing a few feet in front of him.

        Unbeknownst to Jade, Mars snuck up behind him and began chanting her exorcism prayer. "Akuryou Taisan!" she whispered as she placed an ofuda on his back. The charm stuck to the middle of his back.

        Jade shot a blast of energy at Mercury, but she dodged it; disappearing into the fog again. The jet started moving again, but it refused to follow her, instead it headed straight for Jadeite.

        "Nani yo?! (What's going on?!) Why is the jet following me?" he said as he ran with Moon's body in his arms. "How did you manage to turn it against me?!" he said to the senshi.

        "Hah! You're trapped in your own trap!" said Mars.

        "Serves you right. You've gotten what you deserved." said Mercury.

        "Surrender Jadeite." said Mars.

        "I'll never surrender to you brats! Better say goodbye to your precious Sailor Moon, it's the last time you'll ever see her!" Jade laughed teleporting away to the Dark Kingdom just as the jet was about to run over him.

        "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" cried Mars as Jade disappeared with Sailor Moon.

        "Sailor Moon!" yelled Mercury and Luna.

        "She's gone!! I've failed!!" Luna said crying.

        With Jade no longer there to control it, the jet stopped where they were, sparing the senshi. Far off, a cloaked figure in a top hat stood silently. He slammed his fist into the wall when he saw Jadeite vanish with Sailor Moon. "Shimatta!" he said then vanished off into the night.

        The senshi and Luna just stood there crying.

 

        In the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite stood before Queen Beryl; Sailor Moon's unconscious body lay at his feet.

        "Once again you have failed to get rid of the senshi." said the queen.

        Jade went pale, knowing his death was near. He was about to say something in his defense, but decided against it.

        "However, you did manage to capture Sailor Moon and for that, I shall spare your life." Jade silently thanked Metallia for Beryl sparing him.

        "You may have been spared Jadeite, but I will no longer put up with your incompetence! Nephrite!" An auburn haired man appeared in front of the queen and bowed. "You Nephrite are now in charge of gathering energy!"

        "Thank you my queen." said Nephrite.

        "My queen, what do you wish me to do with her?" Jade asked timidly, not really sure if his life was spared.

        "Whatever you like, just get that brat out of my sight and make sure she doesn't cause us any more problems!" she bellowed.

        That was his cue to leave. Jade bowed and picked up the fallen senshi and teleported out of the throne room with her.

 

        He materialized in his private bedroom and placed his cargo on the only bed. He smiled wickedly at the blonde girl and decided to clean up while he waited for her to wake up. "I've waited a long time for this Sailor Moon." he said and looked hungrily at the senshi's ample body. "A very long time."

        He turned and headed for the bathroom. He knew she'd never be able to escape. No one could leave his rooms without his permission no matter how powerful they were. Once again, an evil grin appeared on his face.

 

        Usagi rolled over in her sleep and sighed dreamily.

        "Mmmm... chocolate cake...." she said in her sleep. He cheek rested against the soft, cool satin pillowcase. <Huh? The pillows aren't usually this smooth or soft.> she opened her eyes slowly.

        The room was lit with a soft pale light. The sheets were a deep, dark shade of red. So dark that they almost looked black. She was covered with a blanket the same shade as the sheets. She sat up and looked around. The walls were a strange purplish-blue color. Across from the bed were a table and two chairs.

        "Doko ni? (Where am I?) This isn't my room." she said half asleep.

        "So the little 'rabbit' finally decides to wake up." said a familiar voice.

        "Dare? (Who?)"

        Sitting at the table was Jadeite; an evil grin on his face. His face and hair had been washed and he wore clean uniform pants and black undershirt.

        Usagi's mind finally cleared and her eyes focused on the blonde king. "Jadeite! Where's Tuxedo Mask! What have you done to him?!"

        He smiled. "I'm afraid he can no longer help you, my dear Usagi." he said chuckling.

        "IIIIIYYYYYAAAA! You're lying!! HECAN'TBEDEAD!! He can't!" She began to sob uncontrollably ignoring Jadeite's use of her real name.

        "Oh but he is Usagi. You all saw that he never came back up." he rose from the chair and went to the bed. He had wanted to gloat over her, watch her suffer, but something deep inside him made him put his hands on her shoulders. She shrunk back at his touch.

        He slapped her face. Tears began to well up in her eyes again. "If I choose to be kind to you, you will not turn away from me." he said forcing her to look at him. "Do you understand? That is your final warning, moon brat." He glared at the frightened girl.

        She nodded vigorously not wanted to risk his anger again.

        "Good. I'd hate to have to destroy you after all the trouble I went through to capture you."

        He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She tried to protest, but quickly acquiesced when she caught the glare is his eyes.

        "You're learning, Usagi-chan." he said when he released her. "You're smart enough not to anger me again. I wouldn't try to fight me again if I were you. It's much better if you'd just relax and enjoy this."

        He began caressing her hair. He loved the silken feel of it. He slowly worked his way down to the nape of her neck and gently stroked it, smiling at the whimpers she made.

        Next he ran his hands along her shoulders then along her back searching for a clasp or button to remove her fuku with. When he could find none, he was about to rip the fuku right off her. Then he remembered she had touched a brooch on her school fuku just before her henshin.

        His eyes went down to her chest and saw the same brooch nestled in the center of the huge red bow. <I wonder what will happen if I were to remove this.> he thought as he reached for it and wrapped his hand around it.

        "Iya! Onegai! (Please!)" Sailor Moon pleaded when she realized what the blond king was doing.

        "And why not? Afraid I'd see something I'm not supposed too?" He smirked. "Don't worry, it's not like I've never seen a naked girl before." With that he yanked the brooch, but it refused to budge. A brilliant white light shot form it and Sailor Moon's tiara vanished only to be replaced by a shining crescent moon.

        The light bathed Jadeite and a beam shot from the crescent moon to the king's forehead. Strange images forced themselves into his mind. First of him and a black haired boy playing together. Then of him and an auburn haired man fighting each other only to pat each other on the back afterwards.

        <Nephrite and I acting as friends?> He couldn't believe that they were friends, yet it seemed right that they should be.

        Next an image of him and a girl in a woods together; first laughing, then talking, and finally kissing. The girl had golden yellow hair. The same color as Sailor Moon's, except it was done in a long braid that reached her ankles.

        Images of him fighting Sailor Moon came next. Soon they were replaced by images of the girl and Sailor Moon next to each other with yet another girl. One with the same hair color and face as the other two, but she was in a long white gown and had her hair done up like Sailor Moon. On her forehead was a gold crescent moon.

        <Who are these girls and what do they have to do with me and Sailor Moon?> he asked.

        "You must remember, Jadeite-sama." said the third girl.

        <Who are you?!>

        "You must remember, Jade-kun." said the first.

        <Tell me who the hell are you?!> he almost yelled out loud.

        "Can't you see, Jadeite? You must look with your heart and not your eyes." said Sailor Moon.

        Jadeite stared at the three girls. Each one different, yet somehow familiar. <They all have the same eyes, hair, and face. Triplets?! There are three Sailor Moons?!>

        Sailor Moon laughed, then the other two laughed. The exact same laugh.

        <Iya. There is no way three people could have the same laugh.> He stared at them once more, then it hit him. <They're all one person! They're all Sailor Moon! But who is she really? There's got to be more to that ditzy Usagi Tsukino.>

        "Search deeper in her heart, Jade-kun." the first girl said as Sailor Moon and the other girl faded.

       Jade stared at the girl and remembered seeing him and her kiss. Why would he kiss her? His enemy? he wondered. <No not my enemy! My friend! My lover!>

        He remembered. Sailor Moon was not Usagi Tsukino. She was 'Lady Usagi'; his love.  _And_  was princess Serenity of the MoonKingdom. The very place he helped destroy over a thousand years ago.

        The light and crescent moon faded. Moon's tiara returned to her forehead and Jade came out of the trance he was in. Ashamed of what he did and what he had planned to do, he put his head in his hands and sobbed.

        Sailor Moon, coming out of a similar trance was surprised to see the man who was going to rape her crying like a baby. Unable to bear seeing anyone hurt so much she moved closer to him and asked timidly, "Doushita-no, Jadeite-san?"

        "Oh Usako! What have I done?! What have I done?! What was I thinking?!" he kept repeating over and over.

        "Jadeite, tell me what's wrong. Please." she begged near tears herself now.

        The 'please' brought him back to the present and stared at her for a few moments before realizing who she was.

        "Usako, I'll understand if you won't forgive me. Just don't say you hate me."

        "I... don't hate you, Jadeite-san." she said barely believing the words coming from her mouth.

        "Arigatou. But you must know it wasn't me. She brainwashed me. It wasn't me."

        "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" <Has he gone nutzo?>

        "Don't you remember?"

        "Remember what?" she asked totally perplexed.

        "I was there at the Moon Kingdom. I tried to kill you." he said unable to look at the girl that had been his lover.

        "MoonKingdom? What Moon Kingdom?"

        "You really don't remember?! Oh Usako, forgive me!" He began sobbing again. For what he had done and for her inability to remember him at all.

        She began to feel sorry for him. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close to him. "Daijoubu. I forgive you. Like you said, someone brainwashed you so, whatever you did wasn't your fault." she said hoping that would comfort him. "I forgive you."

        <Why do I feel as if I belong with him like this? It's as if I'd held him like this before.>

        Jade felt something warm against him. He looked down and saw Sailor Moon hugging him. He heard her voice speaking to him, but not what she was saying. All he knew was that it was comforting. Then he heard three words 'I forgive you.' Not knowing what to do, he hugged her drawing her closer to him.

        "Arigatou." he said breathing in the scent of her hair.

        <This is just how I used to comfort her. It's funny that she should be the one to do this to me now.>

        Before either knew what was happening, Sailor Moon lifted her head and stared into Jade's blue eyes. He didn't have to ask, he could see that she still couldn't remember him. What he saw was a mixture of pity and something else. <Can it be, that somehow she still...>

        His thoughts were cut off when she kissed him letting all the love that she felt deep inside flow into him <loves me?> he thought when his mind was once again to his. <She loves me!>

        "Ano... gomen. I didn't mean to do that. I --"

        "Daijoubu, Usagi-chan. I love you too." he held her close again as tears began falling from his eyes yet again. This time they were tears of joy.

        Not knowing what else to do, Sailor Moon reversed her henshin and snuggled against the blond king and shortly fell asleep. Exhausted from her fight and from her ordeal.

        Jadeite smiled and tucked the blonde girl back into his bed.

        "Sleep well, my koishii (beloved). I'll never let you leave me again. I'll protect you this time. I swear it." He gently kissed her and got ready for bed. He too was exhausted.

        "Jadeite..." she murmured in her sleep, a peaceful smile crossed her face.

 

        Princess Serenity was on the balcony of her rooms at the Moon Palace. Her mother had decided to yet hold another ball. Ever since that night when she had her only daughter locked in her rooms, Queen Serenity had been giving balls in honor of the princess and Prince Endymion's coming marriage. A marriage the princess herself had tried time and time again to get out of, for she had fallen in love with someone else. One of Endymion's guardians.

        "I don't know why Okasan (mother) won't listen to me. I keep telling her night after night, ball after ball, that I could never marry Endymion. I like him well enough, but as a friend. That's all." she said staring at the blue and green planet in the sky.

        "You should learn to respect your mother's wishes, Serenity. She only wants the best for you and a marriage between an Earth prince and you would heal the troubles between the rest of the Millennium and Earth." said a black cat sitting on the rail.

        "Hai, I know Luna, but does it have to be him? I mean, if 'kasan (mom) wants me to marry someone from Earth, then why not let me choose for myself?"

        "Because that's not how it's done. I know you don't love the man, princess, but you could at least try to, for your mother's sake. Believe me I've been there too. I've loved someone and had to leave him behind to come here. I still feel the pain, but I go on with my life. You should too. You won't be sixteen forever you know."

        The moon princess reached down and scratched the cat's ears. "Arigatou, Luna-chan. I'll try, but I'll never forget him. Ever."

        "That's fine, if you want to remember him, but remember, you have your duty as the Moon Princess to fulfill. Now, come along. You should be there at the ball."

        "You go on ahead Luna. I'll catch up. Just let me think alone for a few minutes more, ok?"

        "As you wish, Serenity-hime." The little black cat jumped off the railing and strode out of the princess's chambers.

        The princess continued to stare at the Earth seeing only his face. The face of a young, handsome, blond man with deep blue eyes. "Oh Jade, please forgive me. I wanted to return to you. I really did, but Okasan found out and had me locked up. That's why I couldn't get to you. Please don't hate me." she said not noticing an armored figure approach her balcony below.

        "Princess! Serenity!" called a voice, shaking her from her thoughts. She looked down and saw a young man in dark blue and silver armor.

        "Endymion-ouji! What are you doing here? I thought you were having problems on Earth."

        "We are, my love. I came to warn you and your mother. There is a great evil heading this way."

        "A great evil?"

        Before the terran prince could say anymore, the palace guards came and was forced to flee. "Don't worry, koishii. I'll find your mother and warn her. Everything'll be ok."

        "Endymion-san!" she called, but he was already gone. "What is going on? Why would the guards attack someone from Earth? They're not our enemy."

 

        After dancing with the prince, Princess Serenity returned to her chambers. Of course, he insisted on following to make sure she'd be safe. He had explained to her and her mother that a sorceress named Queen Beryl had somehow managed to make his guardians vanish and was now completely in control of the Earth. Beryl's next plan was to attack the Moon Kingdom directly from Earth. That was why he had come to be at the moon.

        The two decided to look at the stars on the balcony when, they heard a woman's voice. "Well, if it isn't the little moon princess all dressed up and nowhere to go, except oblivion!"

        It was Beryl. She was about to launch a blast of energy at the princess when Endymon stepped in front her, shielding her with his body.

        "Endymion-sama! What are you doing here? Why waste your time protecting that twit? Why not come join me, you could rule the whole universe." said the dark queen.

        "Never! I'll never join someone as ugly as you, Beryl. You may look beautiful on the outside, but you're all twisted and evil on the inside!" he yelled back at her.

        That did it. She might have accepted his refusal, but after an insult like that, she couldn't forgive the stubborn prince. "Jadeite! Take care of this fool, but don't harm him too much. The girl you can do with what you like." she said and a blond man appeared in the doorway to the balcony.

        "Thank you, my queen." he said bowing then turned to the prince and princess. "I think you'd better apologize Endymion, you've upset her and that's very dangerous."

        Both prince and princess stared at the man before them. It was Jadeite! One of Endymion's guardians. Serenity wanted to run to him, but Endymion held her back.

        "That's not our Jadeite, princess." he said noticing the evil shining in his former friend's eyes and the purplish-grey and red uniform he wore.

        Jadeite smirked and shot a blast at him, knocking him off the balcony.

        "Endymion-san!" she screamed running to the railing. Jadeite grabbed her arm and yanked her away from it.

        "And as for you, princess. I was a fool to love you. I should've known you'd make a fool of me." he said glaring at her.

        "Jadeite, Jade, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Honest. I tried to get back to you. My mother --"

        "Save your breath princess, your lies will no longer work on me!" Jadeite drew his sword and made ready to run her through. "It's a real shame I have to kill you, but I can't let you live lest you fool another poor soul." His sword was about to pierce her heart when...

 

        "Iiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Usagi. She shot up panting for air.

        "Doushita-no, Usagi?" said a rather sleepy voice next to her.

        Usagi looked around and realized that she was still in the Dark Kingdom. She tried to remember how she had wound up there in the first place. <That's right, Jadeite captured me and brought me here. But somehow he's changed. He's not the same Jadeite anymore. Where is he anyway?> She looked for the blond king and couldn’t find him.

        "Did you have a nightmare, love?" said a voice. She felt strong arms wrap around her.

        "Dare?!" She turned her head and saw that Jadeite had been lying next to her.

        "Jadeite?! We didn't... did we?" she asked.

        The blond king laughed. "Is that what your nightmare was about? Don't worry, koishii nothing happened." He laughed again.

        She blushed when she realized she was still in her school fuku. "Nightmare?" she asked. <That's right, I had a nightmare.>

        "Yeah, you woke me up with your screaming." he said.

        "Oh, um, gomen. I didn't mean to."

        "Don't be. It's ok. I understand. After what happened the past few hours, I'd be surprised if you didn't have any nightmares." he said gently kissing her forehead. "You want to talk about it?"

        "I was dreaming about being somewhere, I don't know where, but I was wearing this white gown."

        "The MoonKingdom. You must have been remembering your past life in your dreams." he said. She looked at him puzzled. "Sorry, go ahead."

        "There was someone who looked like Mamoru and Luna was there and you -- you were there! You were going to kill me, then I woke up." She looked fearfully at Jadeite and began to shake. He held her and stroked her hair, which had come undone during her sleep.

        <God's her hair is as long as it was back then! And it's just as beautiful too.> he remarked as he comforted her. "Shhh... shhh. It's ok. I'm not going to kill you now. That was long, long ago. It's all in the past, princess. You shouldn't fear me now. I'll protect you like I should have."

        Jadeite's voice was just the thing to calm her. She began to doze off and on while he talked and stroked her. "Ano... what did you call me?!"

        "Princess." he said smiling.

        "Princess?! That's what you and Luna called me in my dream!"

        "That's because you are a princess. Or I should say  _were_."

        "I don't get it? How could I be a princess?! I'm a nobody. Just a clumsy crybaby," she said not believing a word of this.

        "You're not a nobody to me, Usako. Listen, a thousand years ago the moon was the center of a peaceful civilization known as the Silver Millennium..."

        Jade went on to explain how she had been Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and that he had been one of four guardians to the prince of Earth, Endymion. Then he went on to how they had met and how they had fallen in love with each other and lastly told of their last night together and how hurt he had been when she had not returned as she promised.

        Jade's words caused memories deeply buried in Usagi's subconscious mind to seep to the surface of her mind. She began to remember certain events of her days with Jadeite. Even a few balls at the MoonPalace. But what she remembered the most vividly was the moment when he was about to cut her heart out with his sword.

        "Oh, Jade I remember now. I remember! When you were about to kill me, somehow Endymion managed to climb up the balcony and saved me. You didn't kill me!  _She_ did!" She pressed herself up against him, sobbing.

        "I'm so sorry, my princess. I never should have listened to that witch's promises." He held her tightly, afraid she'd vanish if he let go.

        "It's all right. It wasn't you. You said it yourself."

        "But that's no excuse for letting myself be fooled by her."

        "We're both to blame for some things, so we're even." She smiled and kissed him.

        "Serenity."

        "Hmmm?"

        "What are we going to do?"

        "About what?" she asked playing with a stray lock of his hair.

        "This." He waved his arm around the room. "What are we going to do, we can't leave because Beryl'll just send one of the others after us, and I can't stay now I've come to my senses."

        "Can't you find a way to hide? I mean you fooled me and the other senshi with those disguises of yours pretty easily."

        "That's because you all were too busy admiring my good looks, love." He gave her nose a tweak.

        She blushed at the memories of the many times she had been drooling over him. "It's a good thing you're so good looking Jade, otherwise, you've been moondust by now."

        "Thank the gods for good looks, ne?"

        They both laughed then forced themselves to return to the situation at hand.

        "How about finding Endymon and the other guardians? Maybe if we find them, then we could use their help and kick Beryl's butt." she giggled.

        "Usako. That's not the problem. I already know where the other guardians are."

        "You do?! Great! So what is the problem?"

        "They're here."

        "Nani?! You don't mean that --"

        "I'm afraid so, koishii. Beryl has them wrapped around her little finger. Like she did me." He grimaced at the memory of his former life in the Dark Kingdom.

        "But if they're here, then all we have to do is make them remember. Like you did Jade." she said, ever the optimist.

        "That's not going to be easy, Usagi. You see I was able to remember only because of your lunar powers and our love for each other. I don't think you're strong enough to break through their brainwashing, yet." He conjured a glass of water and handed it to her.

        "Arigatou. Then I guess it's hopeless. Unless we find some other way, I guess you'll have to kill me and pretend to be evil." she looked at the glass.

        "I don't want you to talk about killing. Especially yourself. There's no way I'll allow you to leave me again, Serenity. So stop it. Just stop it."

        "But Jade -"

        "No buts, Usako. I've been given a second chance and I'm not going to let you or anyone else run it for me. Suki da yo." He kissed her making her drop and spill the glass on the bed. "We'll find a way. Don't you worry. So show me that smile that always made the sun jealous." he said a few seconds later.

        She looked at her lover and couldn't help but smile when she saw the hope and love shining in his deep blue eyes. "I love you so much, Jade." She kissed him letting him caress her hair.

        "I love you too, my beautiful princess." he said gently pushing her back down on the bed. He smirked when he saw the alarm on her face. "Don't worry, 'little rabbit'. I won't do anything unless you want me to. I just want you to get some more sleep, it's still pretty late."

         She blushed shamefully. How could she think such a thing of him? <If he really wanted to do that, he'd done it by now. He's had plenty of chances.> She relaxed and let him tuck her in again.

        "I can sleep in the next room if you want." he said taking an extra pillow and blanket from a hidden closet.

        "Iya. Please stay with me, Jade. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to trusting you yet. But I know you won't do anything. Just give me some time 'kay?"

        "Of course, koishii. You take your time, you're still young."

        "Hey! I'm sixteen you know!" she said sitting up.

        "I know, but you need your sleep. So go back to bed. Just remember, you wake me again and I'll make you sleep on the floor." he said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

        "If you do, you're moondust buster." she threatened half asleep already.

        He chuckled. "How could I not listen to a threat like that? Oyasumi (Good night) 'moon brat'." he teased. He kissed her on the forehead and lay back down next to her.

        "G'night, Jade." she mumbled and began to snore.

        "It's going to be one of those nights." he said and resigned himself to a night of listening his past love snore. "Still, I can't stop loving her." Usagi had rolled onto her side and he moved up close to her and draped an arm over her, drawing her body next to his warming both of them. "Aishiteru." he whispered before drifting off to sleep himself.


	2. Zoisite and Kunzite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This one is my version of episode 33; A Crystal Clear Destiny and episode 34; A Reluctant Princess. Some of the dialogue is taken directly from the DIC Episodes so please don't sue me.

        Zosite stood before Mamoru, an unconscious Rei lay behind him. "I brought all our nijizuishou. Now show me yours and I'll show you mine," she said placing five multicolored gems on the floor. She backed away giving the dark haired man room. <If he tries anything, I'll just use my trusty ice crystals. Beryl-sama won't mind as long as we have all seven crystals.>

        "You let the girl first," he said refusing to budge.

        "Oh don't worry. We have no interest in her."

        "All right," he said getting up. The honey haired general narrowed her eyes as Mamoru approached the crystals. Expecting him to grab the crystals, she conjured a dagger sized ice crystal. Two her disappointment, he placed two more gems next to her five. She had been itching to kill him ever since their first fight. "Here they are. Ready when you are. What are we waiting for?" he said when the DarkKingdom general made no move. Instead she just laughed.

        "What's so funny?" Mamoru was getting really annoyed.

        "Humans! You never learn. You're such innocents."

        There was a shimmering sound and a silver haired man appeared. He bent down and scooped up all seven nijizuishou.

        "You double-crossed me! What's he doing here?!" yelled Mamoru.

        The man magically floated the crystals to his hand and they vanished. "Someone's got to hold the crystals during your duel," he said calmly.

        "Are you backing out on me?!" Mamoru strode towards them.

        "No chance! We're having this fight! Don't you worry. I've been looking forward to this for a long while," said Zoey.

        "Zoisite, remember our orders," cautioned Kunzite.

        "I will," she said still holding her ice crystal.

        "And what were those?" Mamoru threw a rose toward Kunzite, but he teleported away. The rose struck Zoey's cheek instead.

        "Ahh! My face!"

        Meanwhile, Rei finally woke up. She opened her eyes and saw Zoisite and Mamoru arguing. "I want those crystals back here now! Winner takes all, remember?!" shouted Mamoru.

        "Hey, that's that nega-bitch Zoisite! What's Mamo-chan doing arguing with her?" Rei whispered.

        "Get them back here!"

        "You hurt my face and you're gonna pay for it!" She disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals. "If you want those crystals..." She vanished completely. "...I'll be on the roof!" said her voice from nowhere. "You've got two minutes and if you don't show, I'll assume you're no longer interested in the nijizuishou."

        <Doushita-no? (What's happening?) Did the Dark Kingdom bring him here because of me?> thought Rei still a little groggy.

        "Well, Mamoru-chan, I hope you and your little friend are good runners." A fog and icicles appeared in the room. One of the icicles fell and Mamoru pushed Rei out of the way. The got up and began to run.

        "Hayaku! (Hurry!)" he said to her as more icicles fell behind them.

        <So weird. I'm sure they'd be after me.> she thought.

        The floor began to collapse behind them and they both floored it. They ran toward the only exit, an elevator. They frantically pressed the button to open it.

        "Come on, hayaku!" he said as the elevator finally opened. They ran in and the last of the collapsed just seconds later.

        Rei let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

        "It's not over yet," said Mamoru.

        Vines began to cover the elevator and turned it into some weird looking pod. "NANI?! DOUSHITA-NO!" said Rei hardly coping with the major nega-vibes she was getting. The elevator began to move up.

        "Daijoubu, Rei-chan. I won't let anything happen to you," said the dark haired man.

 

        Meanwhile outside the tower, the remaining senshi stared up at it. It had been totally encased in a crystal like substance.

        "Mercury, can you do a computer scan?" asked Venus.

        The blue fukued senshi looked through her visor and gasped. "Mamoru-san and Rei-chan are trapped in an elevator!"

        "Can we get them out?" asked Venus.

        Mercury did another scan. "I don't think so. Everything is sealed."

        "We've got to get into that building! We can't lose her like we did Usagi," said Luna.

        "That's right!" said Artemis.

        Jupiter tried her thunder attack and it blasted through the crystal and broke the doors off their hinges and caused everyone else to get sweatdrops on their heads. "Nothing like the direct approach," Jupiter said proudly. "Hayaku! Before it's too late!" and the senshi ran in.

 

        On the roof Kunzite was holding Zoey, stroking her hair while she held her cut cheek.

        "Are you ready?" he asked knowing how much her face meant to her.

        "Never been more ready for anything in my whole life. He's gonna pay for cutting my face!" she said rather p.o.'d.

        The silver haired king pulled her closer to him. "Revenge can be sweet, just don't get carried away like you did with Nephrite.

 

        Meanwhile in the elevator, not knowing what else to do, Rei decided to strike up conversation with her boyfriend.

        "This ride's taking so long!" she said in frustration. "It's like slow torture. Mamo-chan, why are you after the nijizuishou?" she silently chided herself for being so stupid and practically giving away her secret identity. <Baka! What were you thinking?! Don't give it away you know about the Dark Kingdom!>

        "I want to know who I am," he said. He went on to explain how his parents died in an accident when he was six and how he had no memory of his past because of the complete amnesia he had gotten as a result from the accident. All he could remember was his name; Mamoru and he was still unsure of that.

        Next he told how he grew up in an orphanage until he was old enough to get a job and live on his own. Then told how all of a sudden he kept having a dream of a young girl in a long white dress begging him to find the ginzuuishou. He felt that she might be able to tell him who he was if he brought her the ginzuishou.

        "Anyway, thanks for listening to me Rei-chan."

        "Don't mention it Mamo-chan. It's part of my job as a miko (priestess). Besides, I'm glad you told me. Must be tough not knowing who you are."

        "I've got clues," he said mysteriously.

        Rei then got a vision of Mamoru dressed as Tuxedo Mask.

        <Huh?! Masaka! He can't be Tuxedo Mask!>

 

        Kunzite created a spell that darkened the already darkening sky and the senshi felt the evil vibes.

        "We've got to hurry!" said Jupiter. "I'm getting major negavibes!" The tower then turned into one that looked like it belonged in a Salvador Dali painting.

        <This is getting ugly.> Artemis thought to himself as he and the others ran in after her.

 

        The elevator came to a stop.

        <Who cares what Beryl-sama wants. I'm in charge of Tuxedo's destiny now.> Zoisite conjured fireballs and began to juggle them. <Too bad he's going to have a little accident.> The fireballs flared. She giggled then sent them down the elevator cable towards Mamoru and Rei. "Sayonara," she said enjoying herself immensely.

        The dark haired man and girl stared at the fiery doom rushing down to meet them. <Sailor Mars could get us out of this, but then Mamo-chan'll know who I really am.> Rei thought warring against her urge to transform and her desire to keep her identity a secret. The former won. <No fun being on the receiving end here.> She whipped out her henshin wand.

        "You're going down, Zoisite! Mars Power, Make Up!" she screamed. Mamoru gasped and stared in shock as his girlfriend transformed before his eyes.

        <Rei-chan's Sailor Mars!?> he thought not believing what he'd just seen.

        There was a huge explosion when the fireballs finally hit the elevator and caused a wall of flame to shoot back up the shaft.

        <Such a pity.> Zoey thought as she silently walked away, an evil grin on her miraculously healed face.

        "I'll just tell Beryl-sama it was an accident. She won't mind with all seven crystals.>

        The flames died down to reveal Sailor Mars with Mamoru next to her. "Machinasai! (Hold it!)" she said.

        "Dare?" Zoisite turned around.

        "You shouldn't be playing with fire, Zoisite. You're liable to get burned. I am Sailor Mars, sworn enemy of the Dark Kingdom! Mars ni kawatte... Oshioki yo!"

        Zoey laughed. "How ironic. It isn't you I want, but your pal Tuxedo Mask."

        "What are you talking about negasleaze? Tuxedo Mask isn't even here!"

        "Yes I am," said Mamoru behind her. "I am Tuxedo Mask."

        Rei turned her head to look at her boyfriend. "You are?" she asked incredulously.

        "Hm-mm." Mamoru pulled a rose from his jacket. The rose began to glow and he transformed into the caped warrior before her and Zoisite's eyes.

        <Mamo-chan's Tuxedo Mask?!> Rei thought as she stared at him. <I always sorta knew he was him, but never really believed it.>

        "Get out of here Mars. This fight doesn't even concern you."

        "Of course it concerns me! Are you nuts?! It's because of scum like her we lost Sailor Moon! If we stick together, we can beat her."

        "Sailor Mars, I've got to earn those crystals."

        "I know so you can find out who you are." She blushed.

        "Oi, loverboy! You still interested in the nijizuishou or not?" said Zoey, annoyed that they weren't paying attention to her.

        "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

        Unbeknownst to them, she had conjured a rather large ice crystal spear and was aiming it at Mars' back. "Well, come on then. Let's get this over with!" she said.

        "You're on." Tuxedo approached the blonde general.

        The spear shot towards Rei and Tuxedo rushed to block it.

        It was too late to knock it away with a rose, for it had already stabbed him in the back.

        "Mamo-chaaaaan!!!" screamed Mars. "Oh no! Don't die! Not you too!" she ran to him and caught him as he fell.

        "It's up to you to get the crystals," he said getting weaker with every breath. "I just want you to know that I've been on your side and always will be."

        "No Mamo-chan! Please don't go!" Rei began to cry.

        The other senshi arrived too late to help. The stared at the couple as the tragedy played itself out.

        "That's Tuxedo Mask!" said Jupiter.

        "Yeah, but I think we're too late," said Venus.

        "Mamo-chan! You can't go! You can't! Come on you baka! Open your eyes!" Mars pleaded.

 

        Elsewhere in the Dark Kingdom, Usagi and Jadeite were watching the battle through a globe he had created.

        <That baka Mamoru's Tuxedo Mask?!!> thought Usagi <That would explain a few things.>

        "Usako?" asked Jadeite noticing the tears running down her cheeks.

        "Jade, can't we do  _something_?! He'll die if we don't help."

        "Believe me love, there's nothing I'd rather do than help Endymion-sama right now, but if we did help, Beryl'd find out and kill us both before we freed the others."

        "I guess you're right, but I feel so sorry for Rei. She really likes him."

        "I do too, koishii. I do too." A tear slid down his cheek. "Forgive me, Endy," he said pulling Usagi close to him, more for support than comfort.

 

        At Kunzite and Zoisite's lair, the nijizuishou were in an ornate gold dish lined with black velvet. Kunzite stood admiring them wandering how they were going to put them all together to get the ginzuishou.

        Suddenly the crystals glowed and then flew away toward another part of the Dark Kingdom.

        As they watched, the nijizuishou appeared before Usagi.

        "What the -?!" said Jadeite.

        "The nijizuishou," said Usagi almost trance-like.

        They stared at the glowing gems as they one by one merged with each other adn became a brilliantly glowing silver gem.

        "The ginzuishou!" said Jadeite reaching to touch it. As his hand wrapped around it, the ginzuishou flared and he screamed out in pain as if his hand had been burnt.

        Usagi just stood there, her eyes glassy. A pink wand with a gold crescent moon at the top appeared before her and the crystal embedded itself in the crescent moon. In a trance, Usagi reached for the wand and took it. The Dark Kingdom uniform she was wearing faded and turned into the white gown Jade had seen her wear one-thousand years ago.

        "Serenity-hime! You've come back!" he said hugging his love.

        "Hai. I remember everything now. I am Princess Serenity and you are Jadeite, one of Prince Endymion's guardians and his best friend. I remember the last time I saw you. Queen Beryl came to my room and ordered you to kill me, but Endymion was forced to kill you to protect me. Oh, it's all my fault you're in this horrible place. If only I hadn't obeyed my mother that time!" She began to sob.

        "What are you talking about, love? None of this is your fault."

        "Yes it is. All of it. Do you remember our last day together before Beryl? The promise I made? I promised that I'd sneak out of the palace of the moon and elope with you. Do you remember?"

        "Hai. I do," he said; a tear forming in his eye. It still hurt him to think of that day.

        "I never came back. I should have searched for a way out, but I was afraid of my mother. I've never seen her angry, but she was when I came back to the moon that day.

        "You see, I was in my bedroom packing believing it'd be easy to sneak out, but Venus came in my room at that moment and saw what I was doing and somehow figured what I was up to. She told Okasan and she had me locked in my rooms. I wasn't allowed out alone until I was married to Endymion. I truly wanted to be with you. Please don't be angry with me, Jade. Please don't hate me. Please don't think I was lying about that. I wasn't." She looked down and cried against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

        "I don't hate you, Usako. I hate myself for letting myself believe you lied to me. I don't feel that way now. I should've known you'd never betray me; that you were being forced to stay away from me. Aishiteru, princess." He looked into her blue eyes and saw the pain and guilt within them. "I could never really hate you, my beloved Usako. I love you too much." He gently kissed her. She kissed back letting go of the hurt and let Jadeite's love flow into her.

 

        Meanwhile at the tower, Mars desperately tried to figure out what just happened. Strange memories were flooding her mind. She began to remember a life from a thousand years ago. Mamoru moaned then weakly opened his eyes.

        "You're finally free, princess," said but not to her. Instead of seeing two blue eyes as he had hoped, he saw a pair of violet eyes looking fearfully at him. "Rei? Princess Rei? Where's --?"

        She shushed him. <Hime?! Why did he call me a princess?> Then it hit her like a sledgehammer. She had been the princess of Mars and a member of the royal Lunar court. <If I was a princess, then who was Endymion?> She gently shifted so they'd be more comfortable. "Endymion? Who the heck's Endymion?!" she thought out loud.

        "You finally remember me, Rei-chan," said Mamoru. "I too remember now. I am Prince Endymion of Earth.

        "Endymion-ouji! Of course! You're the prince that was engaged to our princess."

        "Yes. Now we're finally free." With that, he fell unconscious again. Somehow they all knew that he'd never wake again if he didn't get medical help ASAP!

        "Endymion-sama! IYA!" Mars struggled to her feet and stood before Zoisite. "I don't care what happens to me or you bitch. This time you're gonna die!" she said preparing her attack. "Fire..."

        "Wrong. You're going to die Sailor Brats. And the ginzuishou will be ours," said Zoisite with a sneer on her face. "Give my regards to Cape Boy. ZOI!!!!" She shot a blast of energy at the fiery senshi.

        "SOUL!!!" Flames shot from Mars' fingertips and not only blocked Zoisite's attack, but actually knocked her back several feet into a wall.

        Kunzite appeared as Zoisite weakly struggled to her feet. He helped her up letting her lean on him for support. "Zoisite, you're trembling," he said shocked. She was never like this. He only saw her like this once before. Some when, the memory hidden away deep in his mind.

        "Help me Kunzite-sama. Help me stop them before the find the ginzuishou. They'll find the exit." She could barely stand. This infuriated Kunzite immensely. How dare those brats hurt his love like this!

        "No they won't. But there's something else we have to get if you've forgotten."

        "And what's that?" said Jupiter itching for a fight.

        "Out of my way Sailor Brats! It's not you I'm interested in." He shot a blast of dark energy and it went past the senshi to surround Mamoru.

        "He's after Mamoru-san!" said Venus.

        Before any of them could launch an attack, Zoisite, Kunzite and Mamoru vanished.

        "Mamo-chan!" yelled Mars. "What do those nega-creeps want with him?"

 

        Usagi watched as the two Dark Kingdom warriors disappeared with her beloved Tuxedo Mask. She concentrated on the ginzuishou's power and vanished before Jadeite could stop her.

        "Usako!" he said then teleported after her.

 

        Meanwhile, Usagi was standing in a dark corner of the great hall of Beryl's palace. <Why would it bring me here? I don't wanna be here. What if she sees me?>

        There was a ripple of energy near her and she froze ready to scream. A hand quickly covered her mouth. "Shh. It's me Usako," said Jadeite as he stood next to her. "This is becoming a habit with us, ne?" he said trying to calm her.

        "Jade?"

        "Didn't I just say that, love? What are you doing in here anyway? Please don't tell me you're going to kill Beryl. All these youma'll kill you before you do her."

        "Don't worry. I'm not. The ginzuishou brought me here, but I don't know why," she said looking at the wand in her hands.

        Suddenly there were two more ripples of energy and Kunzite and Zoisite appeared with Mamoru before the throne. She was too far away to hear anything, but by the look on the queen's face she wasn't too happy. Somehow Kunzite had managed to calm the queen down somewhat. The queen's gaze then fell on Zoisite. She was positively livid. Nothing Kunzite or Zoisite said could calm her now.

        "Poor Zoisite's really in for it now." Jadeite remarked sadly.

        A beam shot from Beryl's crystal ball and hit Zoisite in the chest knocking her two feet from where she stood.

        All those in the Great Hall could hear the scream as she fell. "KUNZITE-SAMA!!!"

        Kunzite then teleported away with Zoisite's limp body.

        Usagi then used her crystal to follow them. Jadeite, of course, could do nothing but follow his lover.

 

        Kunzite materialized in their bedroom. He carried Zoisite to the simple bed and gently laid her down on it. "It's my fault for not teaching you to be more patient, Zoisite."

        Zoisite opened her eyes and smiled. The only being she had ever loved had not deserted her as she thought he would. "Hold me," she said weakly.

        Kunzite gently helped her to sit up and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled again. She always felt safe and warm in his embrace. "The one who failed was me, Kunzite. You told me not to seek revenge, but I wouldn't listen."

        "If it's anyone's fault, it's Beryl's!" said a voice.

        "Dare ka?!" said Kunzite quickly laying Zoisite back down and turning around towards the sound, ready to protect his love if necessary. What he saw shocked him. A girl in a Dark Kingdom uniform with red trim stood before him. In her hand was a wand with a crescent moon at the top. Set in the crescent was --

        "The ginzuishou! Where'd you get it and who are you?!" he said. <Those Odango. They're familiar.> he thought when he saw the girl had two round balls in her hair.

        "That's not important. What is, is saving Zoisite-san's life. I can heal her, but not enough to completely heal her. Fortunately I know someone who can."

        "Why the hell should I trust you?" he said glaring at her.

        "Look at it this way Kunzite, what choice do you have?" said a new voice.

        "Jadeite?! What're you doing here?! Let me guess you've come to gloat right?"

        "No. Usa and I are here to help. So urusai (shut up) for once and let us," said the blond king.

        Kunzite stared at them warily, but Zoisite's life was fading fast. She needed a healer and she needed one as of yesterday. He bowed his head and said, "All right. Do what you can, but be warned, she dies, you die."

        "Jade, fetch Cit. I'll stay here with Kunzite and Zoisite-san," said the girl.

        "Right!" He disappeared only to reappear minutes later with another young girl in a uniform with golden-orange trimming, which matched her eyes and hair exactly.

        Kunzite regarded the newcomer with suspicion. <This? This  _kid's_  going to heal Zoey?!>

        "Don't worry Kunzite-san. This is Citrine. She's a friend and a healer. One of the best in fact. Please let her help Zoisite-san," Usagi pleaded.

        "All right, help her is you can. Onegai." Never before had he begged anyone for anything. He looked away, ashamed of such weakness. The orange-haired girl gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He suddenly felt a warmth surge through him, and a feeling that everything would be all right.

        "Daijoubu, Kunzite-sama. I've brought a lot of youma back worse than her," said Citrine. She came up to the bed and looked at the blonde general lying there. "It'll take a while. The damage is mostly internal, but everything's going to be o.k.," she said to the silver-haired king. "Just relax, Zoisite-sama. This won't hurt."

        Zoisite wanted to scream out against her, but something in the girl's voice made her relax. She closed her eyes and felt a gentle touch on her forehead.

        Soon a strange, comforting warmth began to flow from the gentle hands touching her. Kunzite stared as Citrine's hands glowed a golden orange.

        Usagi laid a hand on his arm. "Daijoubu. That's just Cit's healing energy," she explained, smiling. "She'll be all right. You'll see."

 

        Zoisite found herself surrounded by a bright and warm golden light. So bright it should hurt her eyes but didn't. She looked around and saw only the light.

_You love Kunzite- sama, don't you? _came voice from the light.

        "Who's there?" she said frightened. Had Beryl somehow followed her in death.

        A light musical laugh burst.  _You're not dead Zoisite-sama. Not yet._

     "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

_There's no need to fear me Zoisite-sama. I'm here to help. You're dying, but I can save you. I need to know. Do you love Kunzite-sama._

        "What do you mean you can save me? What's the catch?"

        The laugh again.  _There's no catch with us healers. Knowing the happiness of those who care for those we've healed is thanks enough. I don't expect you to thank me or even trust me Zoisite-sama, but there's someone who'll be very angry with me if I'd let you die._

        "Who? Beryl?" Zoisite shot back.

_No. Not our_ glorious _queen. But someone more important to you I believe. In order for me to heal you, I must know if you truly love him. I can only bring you back from what lies after death if there's a good enough reason to do so. Now tell me do you love Kunzite- sama?_

        Zoisite thought trying to figure out what was happening. The voice had said she was dying, that it could help her; bring her back to her Kunzite-sama.

_ Hayaku, onegai. There's not much time left. You must answer _now.

        "I-- I love him!" she stammered. "He's the only one I've ever loved and will ever love! He's life itself to me!" she shouted to the light.

_If you love him so much then, why let him suffer so? He's beside himself right now. Come back home, Zoisite-sama._

     "I can't go until I'm certain he truly loves me back. I know he's said he loves me all the time, but  _I_ need to know he really means it!"

_I understand Zoisite-sama. Don't worry, he does._

        "How can you tell?"

_I can't but he will._  The voice faded and the light vanished leaving only its soothing warmth.

 

        Citrine removed her hand from Zoisite's heart and turned to Kunzite. "She's healing, but not fast enough. If we don't hurry the process, she might go back to this state or worse. She feels very strongly about you, so maybe if you'd come here and help, it might help her heal faster."

        "What do I have to do? I'll do anything to save her. Tell me!" he said coming near the bed.

        "Just put your hand here." said the mysterious healer, taking his hand and placing it on Zoisite's heart. She smiled. "Relax, I don't bite. Now if you truly love her, then tell her so, but not with your mouth or mind, with your heart. Imagine all the love you feel for her flowing from your heart and through your hand into her. She desperately needs to know how you truly feel about her."

        Kunzite did as he was instructed and closed his eyes. He felt warmth on his hand and briefly opened his eyes to see Citrine's hand on top of his, glowing golden-orange. He closed his eyes again and soon a faint pink light flowed down his arm and mingled with Citrine's own glow.

 

        Zoisite was once again surrounded by the golden light.

_ Zoisite-sama, there's someone here to talk to you._ Said the voice.

        "Where are you? What are you?"

_ Just a simple healer, general. Enough dallying. You'd better listen to what my friend says or else._ The voice let out a tiny giggle then another smaller light appeared, pale pink in color. Another voice spoke up.

_ Zoisite. Can you hear me, Zoisite?_

        "Kunzite! Is that you?"

_ Hai, love it is. Citrine-san says you need to know how I feel about you._

        She could feel the smile on his face. She blushed before answering.

        "Hai. I do. The voice said I couldn't come back unless I had a good reason to. Kunzite-sama I have to know. Do you truly love me?" she said.

_Oh Zoisite. Is that what was worrying you so much? Zoisite you couldn't possibly imagine how miserable I'd be if you'd ever leave me. It'd kill me if we were parted. My body may still be alive, but my heart and soul would have died with you, for you are my heart and soul Zoisite. I could never live without you, Milady._

        She now had what she needed most. Her lover's true feelings for her. He would never leave her nor will he willingly let her go. She smiled. "Are you there? Are you listening? I have what I want so send me already!"

_As you wish, Zoisite-sama. Kunzite-sama will be waiting for you._

        Once more the light vanished and Zoisite lost consciousness.

 

        She began to look better. The color had returned to her face and her hair was beginning to  recover its original shine. The warmth she was feeling now flowed through her body, repairing the damage Beryl had done. Mixed in with the warmth, she felt something else. Something to do with Kunzite-sama. It reminded her of one of his embraces, his love. It was Kunzite's love she was feeling! He was letting it flow through her warming her, comforting her. She smiled and Zoisite fell into a healing sleep.

        Citrine removed her hands. "She's fine now. Zoisite-sama's life-force has been restored to normal," she said rising from the chair she was sitting in. "It's best that you let her sleep now. Also get some yourself." She laid her hand on Kunzite's arm. "You did real good, Kunzite-sama. She's lucky to have someone like you."

        He blushed. "Arigatou. How can I repay you Citrine-san," he said tears threatening to flow.

        "I'm not the one you should thank Kunzite-sama. Ours is a thankless job in a place like this. If you want to thank someone, then thank her." She pointed to Usagi. "She's the one who sent Jadeite-sama to fetch me."

        Kunzite looked at the blonde girl who had draped herself on Jadeite's arm. "Ano... Arigatou. Now just who are you?"

        She shook her head. "That'll have to wait till another day, Kunzite-san. Get some rest, please. Jade and I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're both doing."

        "Demo-- (But)"

        Jadeite and Usagi teleported before he could ask them any further questions. He sighed and turned back to Citrine. "Is there anything else I should do?"

        "No. She'll be just fine. Just get some sleep, Kunzite-sama. I'll be back tomorrow as well." The orange-haired girl left in a bright orange light.

        Kunzite looked at his beloved. She indeed looked a lot better. A lot better than she had in years, in fact. He brushed a stray lock fromher face and gently kissed her. He picked her up and gently moved her to the other side of the bed, then laid down next to her, too tired to remove his uniform. <Screw the senshi. Screw Beryl.> he thought as he wrapped his arms protectively around Zoisite and closed his eyes. <Serving that mega-bitch of a queen isn't worth losing Zoey.> Within moments, the silver-haired king was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterword:  
> Gomen nasai. I know it took a long time for Zoi and Kunz to really get all the attention, but I just had to set it up for those two. After all the series isn't called "Beryl" or something like that. This is a Sailor Moon fic here. And I know Zoi's a guy, but if you've read the first series, you'd know why I chose to make him a her.


	3. Jupiter and Nephrite

            She woke up to the sound of her alarm. (Time to get ready for school) she thought. She had been expelled from her old school for fighting. It wasn't her fault if the school bully insisted on picking fights with her, he was asking for it. She was glad to have gotten out of there. Now she was being transferred to a new school. (It's a shame I have to wear my old uniform. I hope I get a new one soon. I don't want to stick out like this all the time.)

 

            What luck! She was given a uniform as soon as she registered at her new school. A white and purple one. (Great now I'll be like everyone else.) She hated being different from everyone else. The school bullies had always targeted her because of her height. She was tall for her age. Taller than most boys older than her.

 

***************************************************

 

            She was walking down the street. The school bully had been picking on a little girl and she had gone to the girl's rescue. Of course she had gotten yet another detention.

            "Miss Kino, if you are ever cause anymore trouble, I'm afraid I'll have to expel you," the principal had said.

            She never intended to cause trouble but, it always had a way of finding her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and she bumped into someone coming out of a store.

            "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see you, please excuse me," she said.

            "No harm done. Just be more careful next time," said whoever it was she bumped into.

            She looked up and saw the most handsome man she'd ever seen. (He looks just like my sempai) she thought. He was tall and had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She stared at him for a few seconds then said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Excuse me, I've really got to be going," then she turned to leave.

            "Pardon me miss but, don't I know you?" he said.

            She turned back to him, looked at him again and said, "No. I don't think so." (He looks just like the guy in my dreams. Who is he?)

            "Are you sure? You seem very familiar to me."

            "I'm positive. I don't know you but, I've got the same feeling too. This is way weird."

            "I don't mean to be forward but, may I ask who you are?"

            "My name's Makoto. Makoto Kino. Oh no! I'm really going to be late. Nice meeting you!" she said as she ran down the street and disappeared in the crowd of many pedestrians.

            "Hmm, something very familiar about that girl. I'll have to keep an eye on her but, after I've dealt with that brat Sailor Mars and her friends." Then he got into his Ferrari and drove off towards his house.

 

********************************

 

            She sat up in bed. It was the middle of the night.

            "That dream again. And always the same," she said.

            She had been having the same dream every night since she turned fourteen. A tall man with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes was standing in front of her. He was saying good-bye to her. That much she could remember.

            "I promise, my love. I'll come back as soon as I can," he always said to her. That part of the dream always made her sad, but the rest of it scared her half to death. She would always wake up in a sweat and never remembering what had scared her so much.

            For a while, the dream had stopped coming but, ever since she ran into that stranger, the dream had come back. But only every few days or so.

 

***************************************************

 

            "This dream is going to drive me up the wall if it doesn't stop. I've hardly been able to get any sleep," she told her friend.

            "Really? It's gotten that bad huh? Well maybe you should go see a doctor Mako-chan."

            "Are you out of your gourd, Ryoga! I'm not going to some shrink just so he can tell me I'm crazy!"

            "Mako-chan, calm down. People are starting to stare."

            "I'm sorry Ryoga. It's just that well, you know."

            "It's ok Mako-chan. I know you're under a lot of stress with midterms and all. Listen I've got to go. I challenged Ranma to a fight on Friday and I've got to go now or else I'll never get there on time."

            "Do you want me to get you a map?"

            "No, thank you. I've already got one but, it's no use no matter how hard I try, I always wind up lost. I guess I'll just have to get there on blind luck. See you around Mako-chan."

            "Good luck Ryoga! I hope you get there ok. Tell Ranma I said hi."

            She watched her friend walk off. "It's a pity he's got no sense of direction. He's bound to get lost again. Maybe I should have offered to take him to Ranma's."

            She was very found of the guy. Who wouldn't be? He was sooo helpless whenever he got lost, that no one couldn't help being sorry for him. She smiled and whispered a prayer that he'd get to his destination.

            As she stared out of the window of the restaurant, she noticed a familiar figure walking by.

            "Hey, it's that guy again. I still can't get over it. He looks so much like the man in my dream. I wonder if he really is. After all, the dream came back about around the time I first ran into him. Enough daydreaming Makoto. You've got a load of midterms to study for plus, you need to get some sleep if you don't want to get kicked out of school again."

            She got up and paid her bill. She walked down the street towards her house.

            The man she was watching earlier turned when he sensed a presence.

            "Huh? That girl again. What is it about her? It felt a presence nearby, the same one when I first saw her. Could she be Sailor Mars? No, not likely. She's a little too tall to be Sailor Mars or any of the other Senshi. Then why am I sensing a strong force coming from her?"

            He watched her disappear around a corner then returned to his "errand."

 

*************************************************

 

            He was carrying Naru down the street. A lot had happened today. He had learned Sailor Mars' true identity, even though he did have to use Naru to get it. He hated doing it too. He couldn't understand why. Ever since he met the girl with long brown hair, he'd been acting strangely.

 

            When he was about to destroy Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask, he heard Naru's voice calling to him for help. Instead of ignoring her like he usually would, he left Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask without even starting the battle.

            He learned that Zoisite had some youma kidnap Naru so he'd give up his star crystal. Well, he decided he wasn't going to give into Zoisite's threats. But something made him think of the girl and felt he had to rescue Naru.

            He found them in an old abandoned theater. Zoisite's youma had Naru chained up against the wall and were threatening her. Then something in him snapped. He kept seeing the girl against the wall instead of Naru.

            He got past the first two youma and charged the third, turning his crystal into a sward. Instead of killing her, he pinned her against the wall with his sword at her throat.

            "I'm not letting you have my star crystal. You tell Zoisite that for me," he said.

 

**************************************************

 

            Now he was walking down the street with Naru in his arms. He had been wounded in his right arm but, that didn't bother him. What did was that he kept thinking of the girl in a white and purple school uniform.

 

****************************************************

 

            Naru convinced him to hide with her in a nearby park. Now they were sitting together against a tree.

            "You know, right downtown," Naru said as she dressed his wound, "there's a cafe where they serve this delicious chocolate parfait."

            "Chocolate parfait?"

            "Yeah. You like it?"

            "Yes I do."

            "You're lying. But you're only lying because you want to be nice to me."

            "Thanks Naru." She had finished wrapping a strip of her pajamas around his arm.

            "I wish we could have a chocolate parfait together. It's been a secret dream I've had ever since I met you. But I guess it will never happen, huh?"

            "Why not? Let's do it!"

            "Really?!"

            "Do you think I'm lying?"

            "Uh-uh. I'm just happy."

            He looked at Naru but, only saw the girl again. Why can't he stop thinking about her?

            "Tell me, do you have any holidays in that evil society of yours?" asked Naru.

            He couldn't help himself. Nephrite burst out laughing. Then Naru started laughing.

            "Nephrite-sama, you're actually laughing!  Hey, it's funny. I'm laughing and crying too."

            Then all Hades broke loose. Zoisite's youma had finally caught up to them. Nephrite dove to protect Naru. Naru, of course, fainted. One of the youma was about to attack him with her thorns when, out of no where, came a voice.

            "I don't know what you B-movie rejects are up to but, I'm not going to let you hurt these innocent people!"

 

*****************************************************

 

            The dream was coming to her every time she closed her eyes now. She had gotten expelled from school, again. But not because of her fighting, because of the dream. She was forcing herself to stay awake at night to stop the dream brom coming. It had gotten to the point where she couldn't stay awake during her classes. At first her teachers were worried, but they eventually became annoyed whenever she had fallen asleep. The same thing happened with her new school now she was being transferred to yet another one.

            "Great, now I've got to worry about a new school. Just when I was finally getting to make some friends too," she said walking down the street from school. "What am I going to do? I have to get rid of this dream or I'll never get into high school. Plus everyone thinks I'm a trouble maker."

 

*************************************************

 

            She lay on her bed wide awake. The dream had come again. But instead of waking up screaming, she had woken to the feeling that someone had called her. Even now she could feel it. She lay for a few minutes more until she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to answer the call.

 

***************************************************

 

            Outside on the street, she walked as if in a trance. She saw and heard no one and nothing. She could only hear the voice telling her to hurry. She began to run down the street in the direction of the park.

            When she reached the park, she saw three women, in what looked like something out of a bad sci-fi movie, about to attack a couple. A young red haired girl and the cause of her troubles, a man with long wavy brown hair!

 

***************************************************

 

            She couldn't stand there and do nothing, she had to help. She crept up to the nearest woman and said,

            "I don't know what you B-movie rejects are up to but, I'm not going to let you hurt these innocent people!"

 

*********************************************************

 

            He couldn't believe his eyes. It was her. The girl who refused to leave his mind. She was dressed in a different uniform from the one she wore when he last saw her. Now she was wearing a brown and white one. (What was she doing here?) he thought (Zoisite's goons will kill her.)

            "Stay out of this kid. It ain't none of your business," came a voice up behind her.

            She turned around and saw a woman in a grey uniform. It was Zoisite.

            "Well, well, well, isn't this nice. Neffy and his pet human."

            "What do you want Zoisite. You know I'm not giving you my crystal."

            "I know Nephrite that's why I brought my 'friends' along. I came to make a deal with you. Had over the crystal and I'll let your girlfriend go."

            "Fine. It's yours now leave us alone."

            "I think not, Nephrite. You see Queen Beryl won't like it that you've decided to protect the humans. So we'd have to get rid of you. We don't tolerate traitors."

            One of the youma was about to attack him with her thorns but, something grabbed her from behind.

            "Oh no you don't! Run for it! Get her out of here!" said the girl.

            "Who are you? How did you know we were here?" asked Nephrite.

            "No time for talk. Just go and get out of here! I can't hold her for much longer."

            "Hold it you Nega-creeps!" It was Sailor Mars. The Sailor Senshi had arrived just in time. Everyone just stared at the three senshi for a few moments.

            "Just because they're in love, you want to torment them, and that's not right!" said Sailor Mars.

            "It's those Sailor Senshi!' said one of the youma.

            "It's all over! In the name of Mars, I'll punish you!"

            "And on behalf of the planet Mercury, I'll punish you!"

            "On behalf of Venus, I'll punish you!

            "Well deal with you first!" said all three youma together. Then they attacked the senshi. They were barely able to dodge their attacks.

            "Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" Sailor Mercury called up a fog so Sailor Mars could destroy the youma. Sailor Mars took put her fingers together making a gun. Venus prepared for her attack as well.

            "Fire -"

            "Crescent... Beam"

            "Soul!" Flames shout out of Mars' fingers and merged with the beam of crescent moons, making the attacks strong enough to destroy all three youma at once.

           

**********************************************

 

            "Wow! That was way cool! Who are you guys?" said a girl in a brown and white school uniform.

            "Thank you Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury. I'll take care of Zoisite." said Nephrite.

            "No way Nephrite. You'll need help and we're not going to let you go against her alone," said Sailor Mars.

            "If you really want to help us come to the Cherry Hill Temple tomorrow night," said  Sailor Mercury.

            Then all three Senshi disappeared into the night.

            "Are you two all right?" asked the girl.

            "Yes. Thank you for trying to save us, though you shouldn't have done it. Zoisite could have killed you."

            "I know. But I had to help you guys. I couldn't just stand there and watch." She turned to go.

            "Wait a moment. Don't we know each other?' he asked.

            "Yeah. We met a few weeks ago on the street. I don't know if you remember my name it's -"

            "Makoto, isn't it? Yes that's it. I remember you. You bumped into me as I was coming out of one of the stores."

            Makoto blushed at the mention of that moment.

            "I'm glad we met again, Makoto. I hope we can see each other again soon. I'd really like to get to know you better." She blushed even redder.

            "Uh, sure, Nephrite. We could um, have lunch tomorrow."

            "How do you know my name? I never told you."

            "I, well, I kind of heard those people call you that so I thought that was your name."

            "Well, yes it is. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that in public. You see, there are others like Zoisite who'd come after me if they found me again."

            "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Um, what would you like me to call you?"

            "Around here, I'm known as Maxfield Stanton. You can call me that if you want."

            "Um, sure, uh Maxfield. But what about your girlfriend? Won't she get jealous?"

            "Naru? Of course she will, I guess. Actually she's not really my girlfriend. She's just a good friend."

            "Oh?"

            "I do love her but to tell the truth, Makoto, I've haven't been able to stop thinking of you ever since we met."

            "You too?"

            "What?"

            "I haven't been able to think of anything else but you too. Maybe you can help me. I've been having this dream that's been bothering me every night since we met."

            "A dream? What kind of dream?"

            "Well, it's kind of a long story. I don't want to stay up all night again. I've got school tomorrow. And I'm sure you've got to go too, so how about if I tell you over lunch tomorrow?"

            "Sure Makoto. Where did you have in mind?"

            "You're kidding me, right?"

            "I don't kid."

            "Well, um, how about meeting me on the school parking lot around lunch time?"

            "Sounds fine, Makoto! I'll be there. No need to tell me which school, I'll find you."

            "I know you will. I've got that feeling."

            Meanwhile, Naru was beginning to wake up from her faint.

            "Nephrite-sama?"

            "You've better go before she sees you. See you tomorrow Makoto."

            "Good-bye Nephrite, oops, Maxfield." She couldn't believe her luck. She had a date with her dream man. Literally. She quickly ran off into the woods. He stood watching her disappear into the trees.

            "Makoto, why do I feel like I've known you all my life?"

            "Nephrite-sama, who were you talking to?"

            "Just the Sailor Senshi, Naru-chan. I was thanking them for helping me."

            "The Sailor Senshi? Where are they? Oh they've gone. I wanted to thank them too. I'm glad those monsters are gone."

            "Yes. I am too but, others might come back. Let's get you home Naru-chan."

            He picked her up and carried her to her apartment.

 

********************************

 

            "Why Nephrite-sama? Why?"

            "I've already explained to you Naru-chan. I'm afraid Zoisite might come back after me. I don't want you to get hurt."

            "But Nephrite-sama, I love you."

            "I know, Naru-chan. I love you too. That's why I think you should stay away from me. At least till this is over."

            "Nephrite-sama, there's another girl. Isn't there? From your world."

            "Naru-chan,"

            "Tell me! You can't lie about this! I need to know! Is there someone else? Please tell me!" Tears began running down her cheeks. He hated hurting her. He really did love her but, he loved Makoto more.

            "I'm sorry Naru-chan. You're right, I can't lie. Not this time. I do love you Naru-chan, very much but there is someone else. Someone I've known for a long time. Please forgive me Naru-chan. I never meant to hurt you this way."

            "I know Nephrite-sama. I'll try to stay away if that's what you want. I'll leave you two alone."

            "No, Naru-chan. I don't want us to part this way. I'd like to see you again. Very much. But as a friend. I'm sure there's someone at your school who -"

            "Who? Umino?! He's a nerd."

            "So? He likes you doesn't he?"

            "Well, yeah."

            "Why not give him a chance, Naru-chan. Maybe you'll come to love him too."

            "Me?! Love a nerd? Now that's funny!" She started to laugh despite her broken heart. It made him happy that she was feeling better now.

            "Just give him a chance Naru-chan. Please for me."

            "Well, all right Nephrite. I will. Don't forget me."

            "I won't Naru-chan. You've opened my eyes. You've made me realize what I was doing was wrong. Because of that, I could never forget you. Good-bye Naru-chan. Sleep well." He kissed her on the cheek. That took her by surprise. She was too speechless to say anything for a moment.

            "Good night Nephrite-sama. I'll give Umino a chance," she said as he disappeared from her room.

 

****************************************************

 

            "So that's what I was doing in the park last night. Pretty weird, huh?"

            "Oh I don't know. It sounds pretty normal to me," said her handsome partner.

            "Normal? What are you saying. I have this dream about you every night since I can remember, sleepwalk in the middle of the night, and you call that normal?"

            "Yes. Maybe we were supposed to meet that day you ran into me. Maybe you were supposed to have that dream."

            "Well, I don't exactly believe in karma."

            "I don't either. What I believe in is the stars."

            "The stars? You mean astrology, horoscopes, that kind of stuff?"

            "Well, yes. I do." He blushed a little. "I believe the stars know everything. Maybe they were the ones who caused us to meet."

            "Maybe." Now it was her turn to turn red. She smiled at him. Gods was he handsome! She began to hope they'd be more than just friends.

            "So how'd it you with your, um, friend? Did you tell her?"

            "Yes. I told her. It didn't go well at first."

            "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have invited you here."

            "No. It's ok now. She said she'd try to find someone else. We've decided to remain friends though."

            "That's good. I'd hate to break up a couple, even if they're just friends."

            "Hi! Mind if I sit here?" asked a girl with short blue hair.

            "Uh, no. Sure go ahead."

            "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

            "No. I was just going. I'll see you tonight Makoto-san?"

            "Uh, yeah. Sure." He got up and left the two girls to finish their lunches. She was fuming. Why did this idiot have to show up now?

            "I'm sorry I chased your boyfriend away," said the girl.

            "It's ok. I'll see him again."

            "He's gorgeous! Who is he?"

            "Oh no one. He's just a businessman."

            "Well, what's his name?"

            "You sure are nosy. Aren't you?"

            "I'm sorry. I'd didn't mean to be nosy. Hey, you're new around here, right?" she said noticing she wore a uniform different from her school's.

            "That's right. My name's Makoto."

            "I'm Ami Mizuno, yoroshiku (nice to meet you)."

            "Yoroshiku."

            "So, what's your boyfriend's name?"

            "You don't give up do you?"

            "Nope. Not till I get what I'm after," Ami giggled.

            "Well, his name's Maxfield."

            "Maxfield Stanton?! The millionaire?"

            "You know him?"

            "Well, sort of. You see, my friend Naru kinda has a huge crush on him."

            "I know he told me. That is he told me there was a girl who was in love with him."             "Well you've better not tell her you're his girlfriend. She'll be jealous."

            "Oh it's all right."

            "All right?! Are you nuts?!"

            "Maxfield told her about us. She said she'd try to find a new boyfriend."

            "Naru said THAT?! No wonder she was being nicer to Umino-kun today."  

            "Did someone mention my name," said a boy with thick glasses and shaggy brown hair.

            "Oh hello, Umino-kun. I don't wish to sound rude, but Makoto-san and I are having a private conversation."

            "Makoto? Who's Makoto. Oh!" he noticed Makoto sitting next to Ami. "Um Ami-san, can I talk to you for a second?"

            "Sorry, Umino-san, but I'm swamped so I won't be able to have a study group with you this time."

            "But it's important," he pleaded.

            Hey buddy, if she wants to talk to you she'll call you. Now get lost!"

            "Y-y-yes ma'am! See you later Ami-san!" Umino couldn't get away from them fast enough. He tripped over his shoelaces as he ran away from Makoto.

            "Boy Makoto-san, you really scared the heck out of Umino-kun. I never knew he could run that fast! Hee-hee!"

            "Yeah, well I just hate guys who can't take no for an answer."

            "Me too. You know what, Makoto? I think you and I are gonna be good friends," replied the blue haired girl.

            "Me too Ami."

            "Hey how about having lunch together with me and my friend Naru tomorrow. Don't worry I won't tell her you're Stanton-san's girlfriend."

            "Sure! I''d like that."


End file.
